In flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), the photoactive devices, for example, liquid crystals, are typically positioned in an array within a single photoactive layer. To provide sufficient space within the photoactive layer for the liquid crystals to operate properly, ‘spacers’ are deposited within the photoactive layer to maintain a desired layer thickness and to act as supports.
Spacers have been produced using photolithographic processes, but such processes have proven time-consuming and expensive. What is needed are cost-effective methods of depositing spacers that are reliable and accurate.